


알로ALLÔ

by YuliaCho



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 나자에로입니다. 불치파세요. 듀공님께 리스펙트 @dugonism나자랑 에로형 검색해서 나온 제일 처음 링크가 교육 개혁과 관련된 기사였습니다. 그나저나 왜 에로형은 검색하니 바로 나오는데 나자언니는 그 흔한 한국어 위키페이지도 없고 그러냐. 덕분에 성씨가 발로-벨카셈이라는 걸 알긴 했지만. 아래의 기사들과 프랑스 교육제도 위키페이지를 참고했습니다.피가로[X], 불란서 여성의 날 기사[X], 리베라시옹[X], 연합뉴스[X], 나자랑 보리스[X], 불란서의 교육제도 위키[X]
Relationships: Najat Vallaud-Belkacem & Jean-Marc Ayrault





	알로ALLÔ

장관직에 임명된 지 일 년 가까이 되었지만, 그녀는 여전히 교육부 장관이라는 자신의 직함이 어색하게만 느껴졌다. 물론 그녀는 정치를 시작하면서 느끼는 불안감을 누구에게도 얘기하지는 않았다. 단 한 사람에게만은 제외하고. 놀랍게도 그 사람은 남편이 아니었다. 보리스는 좋은 배우자였고, 정치를 모르는 사람은 아니었으며 - 그녀 만큼이나 그는 정치에 대해서 잘 알고 있었다. 둘은 시앙스포에서 처음으로 만나지 않았는가 - 무엇보다도 그녀가 사랑하는 사람이었다. 하지만 그녀는 그 불안함에 대해 그에게 솔직하게 얘기하지 않았다.

##

사실 그녀는 보리스를 만나기 전에 그 질문을 다른 이에게 이미 했었다. 대답은, 아무에게도 그 사실을 알려주지 말라는 것이었다. 그 조언을 해준 것은 그녀의 오래된 정치적 스승이었다.

“어떤 정치인이건 간에 처음 장관직을 맡을 땐 불안해. 들키게 되면 약점이 되어버리니까 다들 아무런 말도, 내색도 하지 않는 것 뿐야, 나자.”

쟝의 말에 그녀는 적잖이 놀랐다. 그를 제외한 모든 이들은 그녀에게 의식적으로 혹은 무의식적으로 ‘정치인은 불안해 해서는 안 돼. 너는 아직 그것을 배우지 못했어.’라고 말했다.

“왜 제게 이런 말을 해주시는 거죠?”

“모르겠어. 그냥 그러고 싶었네.”

그 때 그녀는 그 대답을 끝으로 더이상의 이야기를 나누지 않았다.

교육 개혁에 대한 그의 발언을 전해 듣고, 나자는 곧 답변을 써내려갔다. ‘독일어에 대해서는 걱정하지 않으셔도 됩니다. 오히려 이중 언어 수업이 중등 외국어 교육의 성과를 방해하고 있다고 봅니다.’ 나는 여전히 불안하지만 이제는 그것에 익숙해져 버렸어요. 이게 그 사람들이 말하는 정치를 배운다는 것인가요? 말해줘요, 쟝. 당신도 여전히 두려움을 느끼나요?

그녀는 언제나 그랬던 것 처럼 모든 이야기를 글로 쓰지 않았다. 대신 그에게 전화를 걸었다. 말은 글보다 가벼우니까. 미국인들이 도청한다고 해도, 시덥잖은 이야기로밖에 듣지 못할거야.

“알로?”

하지만 그녀는 쟝의 목소리를 듣자마자 그에게 말을 할 필요가 없다는 것을 알게 되었다. 그는 말하지 않아도 알고 있을 것이다.

“저에요, 나자. 교육 개혁과 관련해서 말씀 드리고 싶은게 있어서요.”

“자네가 올바른 방향으로 나아가고 있다고 생각하나?”

그가 물었다. 그녀는 이미 대답을 알고있었다.

“당연하죠. 사람들은 변화를 두려워 하는 것 뿐이에요.”

“그런 것 같았어.”

수화구를 통해 희미하게나마 그의 웃음소리를 들은 것 같았다.


End file.
